


late night shopping

by dorkydemigods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfic, Fluffy, Tratie, i linda like this fic idk, no idea nemore lmao, the ending is fluffy (sorta), tratie fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: travis & katie go shopping at 2 a.m.
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 9





	late night shopping

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this yesterday but i hate mondays & i had no time soo  
> kinda like this idk

travis wasn't really surprised to feel katie slide out of bed. she always did, almost every night, whether its the need to go to the bathroom or have a midnight buffet. he doesn't really mind. it's become a sort of routine over the years. 

he checks the clock on his bedside table. 1 a.m. he knows she'll come back eventually, so he tries to go back to sleep. 

minutes pass by, and travis can't sleep. katie hasn't come back yet, and he wonders what she's up to. 

he drags himself out of bed and walks down the hallway. he hears some sounds coming from the living room, so he guesses katie is there, doing god only knows what. 

"hey," he said, wrapping her in a hug from behind. 

"hey trav. sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up," katie said, yawning. 

"s'okay," he replies sleepily, burrowing his face into her neck. "what're you doing up?"

"i remembered that i forgot to take out the dvds and the snacks for our movie marathon tomorrow so i got up and thats what im doing now." she gestured to the pile of dvds and chips stacked on the table. 

"oh. at one thirty in the morning?" 

she blushes, a sight that travis thinks will never get old. "yes, and i may or may not have made a mess in the kitchen." 

"we'll clean it up in the morning." 

"we don't have enough snacks."

"doesn't matter." 

katie crossed her arms. "yeah it does. you are complete snack hoarder and that means there won't be any left for me." 

"oh, so i'm a snack hoarder now?" he asked

"yes," she answered. "can you drive?"

"stupid question."

"you're taking me to the store to buy more snacks." 

"kitkat, i'm sleepy. can we do this in the morning?" 

"no." 

"fine," he huffs, and takes the car key from the racks. "but you owe me one."

"yay!" katie said, clapping her hands and standing on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss. 

and that is how he ended up in the parking lot of a 24 hour minimart at one in the morning. 

"so, what do we need?" travis asked, leaning against their car. 

"snacks. just snacks," katie replied, grinning. 

"yeah but what snacks?" 

"travis stoll, why do you have to be so complicated?" 

"i wanna go back home and sleeeeep," he replied, earning a shove from katie. 

"lets just go." 

"fine," he whined, but followed katie inside anyways. 

the store was small, but somehow the employees managed to fit every single kind of of food travis could think of. katie pulled him to the junk food aisle and started putting every single packet that was on the shelves. 

"who's the hoarder now?" travis teased. 

"still you," katie said. 

travis curled his lips into a mock pout, then flashed her a cheeky grin. he picked her up and spun her around in circles, nearly knocking a bag of chips off the shelf in the process. katie squealed loudly and put her arms around his neck. 

"travis, put me down!" she said, hitting his chest lightly with one arm, the other still hanging tightly around his neck. 

"sure," he replied, setting her down inside the shopping cart and grinning. he pushed the cart down the aisle with katie grabbing every bag of cookies within her reach. 

"now this is fun," katie said with a grin matching his. travis couldn't agree more. 

when he thought katie wasn't looking, travis put a candy bar in his pocket, but katie of course noticed. 

"stoll, put that back right now," she said 

"fine," he grumbled.

he pushed the cart (and katie) to the cashier, who raised her eyebrow at the amount of snacks that were there. 

"kay, kitkat, time to get out," he told her. 

"but i don't wanna," she whined. 

"you're cute when you're whiny, but c'mon, get up." 

"meanie," katie said, but got out anyway. 

they paid for all their snacks (there were a lot) and travis picked katie up and put her back in the cart. 

"that's the last of it, i think," travis said after loading the bags of food in the trunk. 

katie, who was still in the cart, curled her lips in a pout. "no it's not," she said. 

travis just laughed and helped her get out of the cart and into the car. they got back to their apartment and katie insisted on arranging all the snacks so they wouldn't have to do it again when they woke up. it was 3 in the morning when they finally curled up into bed. 

"love you," travis said, giving katie a kiss on her forehead. 

"love you too," katie whispered sleepily. 

travis sighed contentedly. it was the perfect end to a perfect night (or morning).


End file.
